


Замело Снегом

by captainhook



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhook/pseuds/captainhook
Summary: После двойного свидания, которое пошло не так, Джейк и Эми находятся на грани отказа от романтики навсегда, пока, по счастливому совпадению или какому-то магическому повороту судьбы, они не оказываются запертыми вместе посреди снежной бури.
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Kudos: 2





	Замело Снегом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowed In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568657) by [twobeautifulghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobeautifulghosts/pseuds/twobeautifulghosts). 



Идея устроить двойное свидание была у Джины. Это должен был быть большой красный флаг. Джина работала загадочным образом, и ее мотивы никогда не раскрывались до последнего момента. Тем не менее, она не была той, кому Джейк мог отказать, поэтому он позволил ей уговорить его. Эми должна была быть там, Джина сообщила ему, на своем собственном свидании с парнем по имени Тедди, в то время как он был устроен с одним из друзей Джины из танцевальной группы. Эми должна была забрать его, и они вместе поехали бы в итальянскую закусочную, чтобы встретиться со своими друзьями. Несмотря на то, что обычно он проводил вечер пятницы не так, Джейк решил, что может провести вечер вне дома. _Он был молод, одинок, не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы расслабиться и повеселиться, так?_

Нет.

— Я больше никогда не пойду на двойное свидание, — Эми заявила, проглатывая вину, которая царапала ее внутренности, пока она вспоминала, какой… насыщенной была ночь.

Она была комком нервов, в результате того, что не ходила на свидания почти год. В попытке успокоиться, она выпила слишком много бокалов вина и начала флиртовать как сумасшедшая. _С не тем парнем._ Тедди сидел, с отвисшей челюстью и чувствуя себя неудобно, за столом напротив Эми, когда она делала все более наводящие на мысль намеки Джейку. Он был не лучше, отвечая на каждый ее афоризм своими собственными неуместными комментариями. Они даже не понимали, что они делают, пока их спутники не сказали им об этом. Последовало много драматических криков. Спутница Джейка, Лора, не приняла его предложение, что она должна сниматься в _«Семействе Кардашьян»_ , и выбежала. Тедди, который был более растерян, чем расстроен, вскоре ушел. 

— У всех бывают свидания, которые идут не так, Сантьяго. По крайней мере, твой остался достаточно долго, чтобы помочь оплатить счет, — слова Джейка вытащили ее из мечтательности.

Теперь они стояли у ресторана, прижимаясь для тепла под тусклым светом уличной лампы. Воздух конца ноября вызвал озноб в их телах. Джейк взглянул на свет, морозные снежинки, которые начали падать, и поймал одну на языке.

Эми пробормотала ответ, не чувствуя себя менее виноватой. Ветер поднялся, покрывая руки мурашками. Она сделала мысленное замечание, чтобы не быть настолько неосторожной, чтобы забыть свое пальто, особенно когда на ней было платье без рукавов.

— Эй, ты замерзаешь. Ты не взяла пальто? — Джейк спросил, очень деликатно касаясь ее руки, а от его пальцев у нее пробежались мурашки по коже. 

— Думаю, я оставила его у тебя дома, когда пришла забрать тебя.

— Хорошо, тогда мы просто сходим за ним. Ничего страшного.

********************

Даже после остановки которую они сделали, чтобы купить чизкейк, возвращение к дому Джейка заняло больше времени, чем они ожидали. Снег шёл сильнее, чем когда-либо. Сильный ливень непрерывно стучал в лобовое стекло. Дружественное объявление по радио сообщило им о надвигающейся метели, как будто кто-то, выглянув из окна, упустит ее. 

Квартира Джейка была меньше, чем у Эми. Он _пытался_ немного прибраться для нее раньше, но он бы никогда не признал это. Хотя он и не был так организован, как ее собственный, Эми сочла его слегка несоответствующий дизайн интерьера очаровательным. Вокруг нее были яркие всплески его личности; плакаты, наклейки и безделушки на полках, ярко окрашенные ручки и неясные подушки. Каждый квадратный дюйм дома кричал _'Джейк'_. Она села на некогда-плюшевый-но-теперь-продавленный диван и посмотрела на него.

Он вытащил ее пальто из-за кофейного столика. Возвращая его ей, он только что открыл свой рот, чтобы сказать что-то, когда маленький пушистый ураган прыгнул с ковра на колени Эми. 

— Манго?! — она запищала от восторга, хватая котенка и прижимая его к груди. — Что он здесь делает?!

— Меня Терри попросил присмотреть за ним, пока он в отпуске, это была лучшая неделя в моей жизни, — восторгся Джейк. — Теперь мы братаны!

Прошло около трех недель с тех пор, как Терри представил их новому члену команды: маленькой кошечке, неофициально принятой участком. Все мгновенно влюбились в маленькое создание. Почти ничего не было сделано в тот день, но никто не возражал. Эми улыбнулась воспоминаниям о том, как он был крещен именем любимого йогурта Терри: Джейк стоящий на своем столе и воспроизводящий Короля Льва с Чарльзом, который (плохо) пел Круг Жизни на заднем плане, был образ, который она не могла, и честно говоря не хотела, выбросить из головы.

Она подняла взор, услышав как включается телевизор Джейка. Местный метеоролог не казался слишком оптимистичным, что снег скоро остановится, и посоветовал всем оставаться дома.

— По крайней мере, у тебя будет хорошая компания, пока ты застрял здесь во время снежной бури, — Эми сказала с нетерпением, жестикулируя на кота. Она не упомянула, как сильно она предпочла бы оставить маленького пушистика в своем доме.

— О, об этом, эм… Я думаю ты застряла здесь с нами тоже… — Джейк указал на заголовки на экране. Мэр приказал всем оставаться дома на выходные из-за чрезмерного накопления снега.

— Я не думаю, что есть какие-то такси, которые согласятся водить в этот шторм, — брови Джейка сведены вместе, когда он переключился на другой новостной канал. — Это выглядит плохо, Эми. Я могу отвезти тебя домой, если хочешь, но я правда думаю, что ты должна остаться здесь на ночь.

— Ты уверен? — Эми не хотела быть обузой. Она не понимала, что Джейк никогда не увидит в ней ничего, даже отдаленно близкого к бремени. Он не выдавал этого, но тайно надеялся, что она останется.

— Да. Конечно. 

Он уселся рядом с ней на лохматом ковре и переключал каналы, пытаясь игнорировать то, как его тело жужжало от непосредственной близости. Эми совершенно забыла о своем ужасном свидании. Она была практически гигантским смайликом с глазами-сердечками в этот момент, Манго украл ее сердце и она с радостью преподнесла его. Она ласкала милое существо, которое чувствовало себя как дома на ее коленях, и слушала как он нежно мурлыкает, засыпая. 

Они сидели на полу, прислонившись к дивану и поедая чизкейк, который они подобрали по пути домой. Джейк только наполовину обращал внимание на фильм о Гарри Поттере, который он им включил. Он предпочитал наблюдать за Эми, когда она шепотом произносила диалоги персонажа, слово в слово, с совпадающими выражениями лица. Каждый раз, когда он думал, что она достигла Максимального Уровня Ботаника, она удивляла его и делала что-то _более_ странное. Задрот. Она застукала, как он пялится и высунула язык. 

Он сидел с ней достаточно долго, чтобы наблюдать, как оборотное зелье Гермионы пошло наперекосяк, превращая её в не самый симпатичный гибрид кошек и людей.

— Вот что происходит, когда ты не ешь овощи, — Эми прошептала Манго, показывая на экран. Джейк фыркнул. Растягиваясь, он поднялся на ноги и начал идти к единственной спальне. 

— Куда ты идешь? — Эми обратила на него внимание.

— Я просто пойду немного приведу в порядок спальню. Свежие простыни и все такое.

— Я могу просто спать на диване, Джейк; не беспокойся обо всем этом, — Уже оставаясь в его квартире на выходные, она не думала, что будет справедливо выгнать его из его собственной кровати.

— Ни за что. Ты спишь на кровати. Это не обсуждается. Манго и я будем в порядке здесь.

После нескольких раундов _'ты уверен’_ и _'я не против'_ и _'нет на самом деле'_ , комната была оснащена новыми простынями и свежими наволочками для Эми. Джейк поставил стакан воды на прикроватный столик вместе с случайным и довольно отвратительным мятным леденцом, который он нашел за подголовником.

Он вошел в гостиную и увидел Эми, свернувшуюся калачиком на диване, засыпающую с Манго. Она подавила зевок, когда увидела, что он приближается. Очарованный её сонным состоянием, он вытянул свою руку, пока она сидела. 

— Давай, детка. Время спать. 

— Сейчас только полночь, — пожаловалась она. 

— Сантьяго, ты почти спишь. Плюс ты идешь спать, наверное, в 9 вечера, — он слегка покачал головой, улыбаясь.

— Это не так! В _09:30_!! 10 по выходным, — обосновала она. 

— Вау, ты действительно живешь на грани? Что дальше, проснешься в полдень? 

— Заткнись, — она слегка ударила его по руке, прежде чем позволить ему помочь ей встать и привести ее в его крошечную спальню.

Пятнадцать минут спустя Эми была с радостью укрыта одеялом. Джейк принёс ей пижаму (она была его сестры Кэти) и запасную зубную щетку. Он сидел на краю узкой кровати, смотря на нее. Запоминая все детали. Как ее лицо теперь было светящимся и без макияжа. Как ее усталые веки дрожали и ее слова не имели смысла в ее смутном душевном состоянии. Как её волосы, рассеянные на подушке, формировали нимб вокруг головы. _“Она заслуживает ангельских крыльев в тон”_ подумал Джейк. Эми была умна, храбра, смешна, и хорошим детективом. Она была страстной, чуткой и упрямой всезнайкой и, честно говоря, просто ангелом, если Джейк когда-либо встречал такого. Может, это из-за того, как она обнимала Манго, пока она засыпала, или, может быть это просто поздний час вызвал такой внезапный всплеск привязанности к Эми. Он сжал её голень над одеялом и попрощался с ней и котенком перед тем, как отправиться на диван и уснуть.

********************

Джейк проснулся от сладкого запаха блинчиков, бушующего в его гостиной. Он проверил время на телефоне: 9 утра. Он мог слышать тихое шипение горячей сковороды, когда он оторвался от одеяла. Входя на кухню, он встретил Эми в окружении тарелок, на которых были блинчики, омлеты и горы фруктовых ломтиков. Несмотря на то, что она была печально известным паршивым поваром, сердце Джейка переполняла нежность от ее попыток. 

— Утро. 

— О, — она обернулась лицом к нему, — готов к завтраку?

— Конечно. Ты знаешь, что тебе не нужно было делать нам все это, так? Я должен готовить _тебе_ завтрак.

— Твое представление о завтраке — это M&M’s в чашке шоколадного молока, Джейк. И я бы предпочла не заработать себе диабет до 10 утра, — сказала она с каменным лицом. 

— Эй! Это хорошие хлопья, — он заявил, с благодарностью приняв тарелку теплых шоколадных блинчиков, которую она ему дала. 

Помимо случайного использования сахара вместо соли в омлетах, Эми проделала довольно хорошую работу по приготовлению завтрака. Джейк включил плейлист своих любимых песен, и они танцевали на кухне, пока убирали посуду, используя ложки в качестве микрофонов и насмехаясь над пением друг друга. Их энтузиазм заставил несколько крошек завтрака упасть на пол, к большому удовольствию Манго.

К середине утра снег наконец-то утих. Но область все еще была покрыта свежим порошком на несколько футов. Это, наряду с скользким льдом на дорогах, гарантировало им выходные взаперти.

Их утро состояло из анти-скучных занятий. Они исключили выпечку после того, как Джейк указал, что ни одна пожарная машина не смогла бы добраться до них, если бы дом загорелся (что было суждено случиться так как они оба были кошмарными поварами). Затем Эми маниакально реорганизовала его DVD-шкаф, сортируя все по цвету и разобрала его ящик для настольных игр. Удивительно конкурентная игра «Скрэббл» последовала: ( _«Зорп — это не слово, Джейк», «О правда? Почему оно только что выиграло мне 32 очка?», «Ты отстой», «Тоже тебя люблю, Сантьяго!»_ )

********************

— Нет, серьезно! Это восхитительно. Я точно сфоткаю, чтобы показать Розе и Чарльзу!

— О Боже, пожалуйста, не надо, — Джейк пытался вырвать пыльную книгу из её рук, но она помахала ею вне пределов его досягаемости. 

Они сидели на диване Джейка и пили сок, когда они просматривали старый фотоальбом, который нашла Эми. Она ворковала над его фотографиями в детстве, с его розовыми щеками и огромными очками. Быстро сделав снимок шестилетнего Джейка, она отправила его в чат 9-9 и улыбнулась.

— Из-за тебя мне очень трудно сохранить свое достоинство, Сантьяго, — он пробормотал, взявшись за голову. 

— Не волнуйся, ты сделал гораздо более унизительные вещи, чем беззубо улыбаться в камеру, — она заверила его. 

Эми встала со своего места на диване и направилась на кухню.

— Эй, могу я одолжить полотенце? Я хотела принять ванну, — спросила она. Бросив пустой пакет с соком в мусорку, она обернулась и увидела, как он заходит в комнату за ней. 

— Конечно. Я еще принесу тебе чистую одежду. 

— Отлично. Спасибо. 

— Но одно условие: не петь в душе, ты звучишь как морж с проблемой щитовидной железы. 

— Не могу ничего обещать, я отличная певица и твой душ знает это, — подмигнула она. Он просто покачал головой. 

— А пока я приготовлю нам ланч. И под 'ланчем' я имею в виду бутерброд с ветчиной и сыром, это единственное, что я умею готовить прилично.

— Звучит неплохо. 

Она забрала полотенце у Джейка и вошла в ванную, горланя слова из песни Рианны, просто чтобы подшутить над ним. Включив кран, она поинтересовалась, как органы Джейка справляются с его выбором пищи.

Погружаясь в ванну, она откинула голову назад; теплая вода стала приятным облегчением от жестокого зимнего холода. Её глаза лениво следовали за завитками пара по кафельным стенам, из-за которых запотело зеркало. Вздыхая с облегчением, она позволила своему телу войти в состояние столь необходимого расслабления.

********************

Джейк носился по кухне, напевая себе, когда работал. Останавливаясь только для того, чтобы покормить Манго немного сыра, он вскоре приготовил им теплые тосты с кусочками нарезанного яблока на гарнир. Знаете, как украшение. 

— Прости, что так долго, я сушила волосы. 

Он поднял взгляд, услышав голос Эми и не мог оторвать его. Она была одета в его мешковатые треники; мягкая, кремовая ткань его толстовки висела вокруг ее туловища. Она выглядела как воплощение я-украла-одежду-своего-парня клише. Она, с широкими глазами цвета кофе, улыбнулась ему. Её волосы не были собраны в гладкий и блестящей хвостик, который она регулярно носила на работе, а падали темными пышными волнами немного ниже плеч. Она выглядит так _естественно._ Потребовалась вся его сила воли, чтобы бороться с необъяснимым желанием обнять её.

— Надеюсь, ты не против, что я использовал твой шампунь… — Ее слова прервали его мысли.

— А? О… ничего страшного. По крайней мере, теперь я знаю, что твои вонючие волосы не испортят мои дорогие наволочки. Они винтажные, — Джейк даже не был уверен, почему он это сказал, это не правда, волосы Эми всегда были безупречными. По какой-то причине, дразнить её было для него второй натурой. 

— Ты **не** в том положении, чтобы говорить, Перальта, учитывая то, что 90% времени у тебя в волосах старая еда. И мои волосы пахнут фантастически прямо сейчас, между прочим, — она пыталась вспомнить сладкий аромат, — как-

— -Инжир и мед?

— Точно!

— Я начал использовать этот специфический запах после того, как прочитал в интернете, что его использует Тейлор Свифт.

— Это хотя бы правда?

— Вероятно, нет, учитывая, что бутылка стоит 2 доллара, но в данный момент я слишком эмоционально привязан, чтобы остановиться, — он поставил тарелку перед ней. — Только на прошлой неделе я пытался выбросить использованный контейнер этой штуки, но я начал плакать 15 минут спустя. Так что теперь я просто храню пустые в шкафу под раковиной.

Укусив свой бутерброд с ветчиной и сыром, Эми просто повела бровью и сказала: 

— У тебя, мой друг, большие проблемы с привязанностью.

— Это результат странного детства. _Приходите взглянуть на фантастически пахнущие волосы, останьтесь чтобы узреть проблемы с папочкой!_ — он подмигнул, когда поставил свою тарелку напротив нее.

Она закатила глаза и улыбнулась, откусывая еще кусочек. Она бы справлялась с его проблемами с папочкой в любой день, если бы это означало, что она могла получить больше его бутербродов с ветчиной и сыром. Они были божественны. Она не совсем уверена, почему он ел его с кусочками яблока, но она решила не спрашивать.

********************

Вскоре они снова уселись на диван. На этот раз с большим количеством одеял и горячим шоколадом, смотря «Крепкий орешек 3: Возмездие», который играл на Blu-ray. Манго терся об их запутанные ноги, прежде, чем удалиться в спальню, чтобы поиграть с туфлями Эми. Прислонившись к Джейку, Эми положила голову ему на плечо, убедив себя, что она это сделала только из-за того, что он теплый. Нет других причин. Он был просто человеческим обогревателем. Очень мягким, плюшевым человеческим обогревателем, от которого пахло медом.

— Сантьяго, смотри, это лучшая часть! — Джейк сказал, наверное, в восьмой раз с тех пор, как он включил фильм. Она не ответила. 

— Эми?

Он взглянул на ее крошечное телосложение, теперь нежно храпящие в его руках. Ее маленькие ручки все еще обвиты вокруг кружки, даже несмотря на то, что тепло, которое она обеспечивала, уже давно исчезло. Уголки его губ потянулись вверх. Он потянулся вперед и положил их пустые кружки на кофейный столик, стараясь не разбудить спящую девушку. Её вес давил на его грудь, не позволяя ему двигаться, не нарушая её спокойного сна. Все было нормально, он все равно не хотел двигаться. Выключив телевизор, он наклонился к ней и позволил своим глазам медленно закрыться. Тихое полуденное затишье и ощущение её тёплого тела, зажатого в объятиях, заставили Джейка быстро заснуть.

********************

Котенок забрался вверх по занавеске Джейка, как будто он гонялся за белкой по дереву. Неудовлетворенный отсутствием активности, он прыгнул на диван, где единственные живые существа в доме блаженно лежали в руках друг друга.

— Хммм… — Эми проснулась, почувствовав маленькую лапу прижатую к щеке.

— Манго- — она мягко оттолкнула кошку. Еще немного дезориентирована, она моргала, пока мир приходил в фокус. 

В окне небо без облаков было глубоким синим, цвет водяных чернил. Солнце уже давно село, создавая в комнате синие свечение. Как долго она спала? Она даже не заметила фигуру рядом с ней, пока она не начала тереть глаза, когда проснулась. Волна смущения омрачила Эми, когда она поняла, что произошло. Распутывая свои конечности от его, она попыталась преуменьшить неловкость, заговорив первой.

— Эй, мы были в отключке некоторое время. Довольно поздно, — она сказала тихо. 

Джейк промурлыкал в ответ, определенно веселее после их сна.

— Тебе повезло, что я хоть немного поспал, Сантьяго, _ТЫ ХРАПИШЬ._

— _Нет, —_ прошипела она. Мысль о том, что он смотрел, как она спит, не помогала летающим бабочкам в животе. 

— Да.

— Ладно. Мне нужно пописать.

 _«Ненужное объявление, Эми. Соберись»_ , — она подумала, когда вошла в ванную.

После того, как она освежилась и мысленно пнула себя за то, что была такой странной и уязвимой рядом с Джейком, ( _серьезно, Эми? Ты заснула на парне?_ ) она дала себе воодушевляющую речь и вернулась.

Джейк проверял свой ноутбук. Его легкая хмурость и то, как сосредоточенно его глаза были приклеены к экрану только подтвердили подозрения Эми о том, что он делает.

— Есть новости? — спросила она. 

— Холт волнуется. Операция намного больше, чем мы думали. Новых улик нет, но, по-видимому, один бывший наркобарон располагает информацией об одном из наших главных подозреваемых. Однако, я не знаю, насколько он надежен. 

— Это единственная новая зацепка за последние недели. Если мы не раскроем это в ближайшее время, нам придется вызвать оперативную группу. 

— Или передать дело Стервятнику, — Джейк вздрогнул при мысли. Он передал содержание письма капитана Эми:

— Роза и Чарльз заперты в участке, они работают над этим прямо сейчас.

— Тогда это не так плохо, — Эми сказала медленно. Она сидела на краю кровати Джейка и пыталась преодолеть тайну. После мозгового штурма, перекрестного допроса, открытия старых дел и сужения подозреваемых, они отправили свои теории капитану Холту.

Несколько часов спустя, измученный и голодный, Джейк предложил строптивой Эми сделать перерыв. Они укрылись одеялом и лежали на кровати с огромным количеством закусок и остатков еды в качестве ужина, включив романтическую комедию. Это был один из тех предсказуемых клише фильмов, которые Джейк знал, что Эми тайно любит. И он бы солгал, если бы сказал, что он не любитель счастливых концов.

— Ты веришь в родственные души? — Эми нарушила молчание. Это был глупый вопрос, но она была искренне заинтересована в его ответе.

— Я правда не знаю. Я полагаю, что есть люди, которым суждено быть в твоей жизни- может быть, они твои лучшие друзья, или твой любовник, или избранная семья… — медленно сказал Джейк. Девяносто девятый участок был таким для него. Он не мог представить свою жизнь без них, он был бы невероятно потерян. — И если тебе повезет, ты встретишь кого-то, кто именно такой. 

— Мне всегда нравилась идея быть лучшими друзьями с человеком, за которого ты выходишь замуж, — Эми убрала пару прядь волос за уши, прежде чем продолжить, — действительно знать кого-то так важно, если ты хочешь любить их правильно.

— Тот, кто покорит твое сердце, будет таким счастливым, Эймс, — он сказал мысли вслух. 

— Правда?

— Да! Ты как автокорректор для _жизни_ , — он сказал, заставляя ее смеяться. Её неуверенность постепенно исчезала, когда она сосредоточилась на сцене перед ними. Предмет обожания только что проскочил через аэропорт, сбежал от охраны и ворвался на борт самолета, который был готов улететь, чтобы забрать своего любовника. Актриса откашлялась и начала страстно выражать свои чувства к парню. Чувства, которые он тоже испытывал. Другие пассажиры были в восторге. Время остановилось, когда камера панорамировала вокруг них; музыка играла на заднем плане, когда они целовались. _Если бы это было так просто._

— Что ты ищешь в партнере? — спросила Эми через несколько минут. 

— Когда ты говоришь 'партнер' я представляю ковбоев, — он рассмеялся. — Думаю, мне повезет, если я найду кого-нибудь, кто будет смотреть «Крепкий Орешек» все время.

Она дотронулась до его руки. 

— Я говорю серьезно, Джейк. 

Он посмотрел на нее, ее уголки рта были подняты вверх, образуя эту очаровательную полуулыбку. Ее глаза танцевали, люминесцентные из-за чего-то большего, чем мерцающего блеска экрана. 

— Кого-то, кто делает меня лучше, я думаю. Кого-то, кого я могу любить, кому могу доверять и над кем могу смеяться. Кого-то с блестящими волосами и хорошим сердцем. Кого-то, кто вдохновляет меня. 

_«Кого-то вроде тебя»_ , — подумал он, когда его глаза мгновенно расширились и к нему пришло осознание. Оно обрушилось на него, как волна. Прилив затащил его под воду и утопил. Овладевая его телом, заполняя лёгкие, пока он не мог дышать. Пока в его мозгу не осталось только ее имя. _Эми._

Она не заметила. Конечно нет. Удовлетворившись его ответом, она повернула голову назад к экрану. Он сделал то же самое. Диалоги кружили над его головой и бессмысленно заполняли его уши, когда он пытался понять мир. Было бы намного проще, если бы он мог спросить Эми, что делать. Но она была проблемой. Свернувшись калачиком, в полусне, пожирая свою заначку дорито, он понял, что влюблен в нее, и в этом была проблема.

_Она не встречается с другими копами. Мы просто друзья. Я ей не нравлюсь._

Они заполнили пустоту легкой беседой, затихнув, несколько минут спустя, после финальных титров. Эми спокойно вздохнула и опустилась глубже под одеяло, закрывая глаза. 

Джейк остался дольше, чем нужно. Он смел крошки с кровати. Избавился от оберток. Слишком долго чистил зубы. Хватаясь за любой повод проводить больше времени в одной комнате с ней, даже когда она спала. Когда цифровой будильник у его кровати показал, что сейчас чуть позже одного утра, он понял, что не может больше оставаться. _Не стоит_ оставаться.

— Спокойной ночи, Эми, — он прошептал с грустной улыбкой. Его разум был бессвязным беспорядком. Каждая клетка в его мозгу кричала ему, чтобы разбудить её. Рассказать ей своих чувствах. Рассказывать ей снова и снова, как он видел ее, как своего лучшего друга, как своего партнера, как свою любовь, как гения, как богиню, купающуюся в любви, свете и благодати. Как она заставила его захотеть узнать что-то от нее, с ней, о ней, и о себе тоже. _Сегодня он точно многое осознал._ Но он не сказал ни слова. Он не разбудил ее, хотя мысли, пронизывающие его мозг, предлагали обратное. Она выглядела теплой, уютной и спокойной. Они были друзьями, она была немного пьяная от вина и она была Эми, а он был просто Джейком, и он верил, что она заслуживала лучшего. 

Он глубоко вдохнул и, после некоторого колебания, позволил себе один эгоистичный поцелуй ей в лоб. Он начал тихо выходить из комнаты, но крошечный голос остановил его. 

— Джейк?

— Да?

— Ты можешь поспать здесь сегодня?

********************

— Привет. Ты готовишь завтрак? — она подошла к нему сзади и ненадолго положила руку ему на плечо.

— Ага. Моя цель — сделать нам что-нибудь съедобное.

— Круть.

Он улыбнулся ее использованию того, что, по его мнению, было величайшим словом из всех (не)придуманных. Она исчезла, чтобы почистить зубы, оставив его на кухне. 

Хорошо. Это было прекрасно. Как будто прошлой ночью ничего не было. Джейк мог просто притвориться, что ничего не изменилось. Как будто они все еще коллеги и друзья и ничего больше. Он решил, что не будет упоминать о том, как они спали, свернувшись калачиком вместе, под одеялом, с его губами прижатыми к ее лбу и с ее руками вокруг его талии. Если только она не скажет что-то первой. Чего она не сделает, потому что она, в отличие от него, не притворялась. Он покачал головой, как будто его мысли были паутиной, затуманивающей ему мозг.

Джейк закончил готовить блинчики, угощая себя сожженными и оставляя Эми чуть более приятные. 

Как только он начал брызгать кленовый сироп на свою тарелку, Манго подпрыгнул на стойку; он поразил его, заставив выдавить содержимое бутылки на его переднюю часть. Эми вновь появилась у двери кухни, встревоженная суматохой.

Манго громко шипел на Джейка, чья рубашка была покрыта сиропом. Золотые капли падали на пол, создавая беспорядок.

— О, ты не хочешь связываться со мной, кошачий мальчик. Я на 30% кленовый сироп и на 170% чистый гнев прямо сейчас! — он шепотом крикнул на кошку. 

— Джейк, это 200%... 

— Точно. Я в два раза больше мужик, чем он! — он сердито ответил Манго. 

Эми рассмеялась до упаду при виде его в пижаме, покрытой кленовым сиропом, и кошки, кричащей на него. Он хмурился на нее и она не смогла подавить смех. Сейчас не лучшее время, чтобы смеяться над ним, но она не была бы Эми, если бы она не засмеялась.

Какой-то озорной блеск промелькнул в его глазах. 

— Хочешь обнять меня, Сантьяго? — он сказал, подходя к ней, с распростертыми объятиями. Его шаги переросли в бег, который вскоре превратился в игривое преследование, пытаясь покрыть Эми сиропом.

Она вышла из кухни, смеясь.

— Нет! Не смей приближаться ко мне, Перальта.

— Что, теперь никаких обнимашек? — Джейк шутил, когда догнал ее, не показывая признаков отступления.

— _Огосподислезьсменя! —_ она закричала, когда бросилась за кофейный столик.

— А как насчет прокатиться на спине? — он обнял её плечи, оставив ее рукава липкими от сиропа.

— Неееет стоп! — она хихикала над его выходками, теряя равновесие, когда пыталась оттолкнуть его руки. Они споткнулись и упали назад на диван в сладкую липкую кучу, их лица были всего в дюймах друг от друга.

Они не двигались, даже когда смех утих. Вместо этого Джейк немного приблизил лицо к её лицу. Достаточно близко, чтобы Эми заметила крошечные частички золота в его радужной оболочке. Она восхищалась тем, как свет попадает ему в глаза, освещая их теплым свечением. Он был радость. Яркое солнце. Мягкие кудряшки и эта проклятая улыбка. _О нет._ Она даже не поняла, насколько быстро влюбилась в него. Может быть, поняла. Может, она просто отрицала это и отрицала это. Но больше не могла. Не тогда, когда он нежно убирал волосы ей со лба. Не тогда, когда он позволил своей руке безвольно лежать на ее щеке, пока большой палец касался ее нижней губы. Не тогда, когда его нос почти касался ее носа. Закрывая глаза, она наклонилась вперед-

Поразительно неприятный звук «Macarena» заставил их отпрыгнуть друг от друга. Телефон Джейка громко зазвонил в гостиной, когда парень подпрыгнул, чтобы ответить, поспешно вытирая свои липкие руки об пижаму. Эми смотрела на пол, возбужденная и ярко-красная. Она подняла взор, услышав звук его голоса, который стал серьезным. 

— Это Холт. Нам надо бежать.

— Поехали.

Они старались смотреть друг на друга, пока быстро собирались. Меньше чем за пять минут они были у двери, полностью одетые и без кленового сиропа. Когда Эми взяла свою сумочку с пола, из нее выпала блестящая папка. Джейк остановился, прежде чем поднять синюю папку и повернуться к Эми с недоверием.

— _Ты принесли с собой папку?? На свидание?!_ — он пытался контролировать свой смех. — Как она влезла в твою сумочку, эта штука крошечная.

— Это моя папка эмоциональной поддержки… — она пробормотала. 

— Ты понимаешь, что я без конца буду говорит об этом, да?

— Сейчас происходит наркооблава, Джейк, — она напомнила ему. 

— Верно. Без сомнения, без сомнения, без сомнения, без сомнения. Пошли.

********************

Джейк вернулся в участок. Они с Эми подбежали к месту, куда их отправил Холт. Они поймали преступника, а также его подлых дружков после долгого и изнурительного дела. Он должен был быть на седьмом небе. Вместо этого он едва заметил команду, когда они поздравляли его, вслушиваясь в разговор достаточно долго, чтобы отклонить приглашение в бар Шоу на выпивку и празднование. Он хотел поговорить только с одним человеком, но ее нигде не было видно. Отчаянно пытаясь избежать хаоса, он пошел на крышу, надеясь проветриться. Вместо этого он нашел Эми, стоящую спиной к нему и смотрящую через перила.

— Привет.

Она повернулась, застигнутая врасплох. Холодный ветер играл ее тонкими кудрями. Она натянула куртку на плечи и слегка улыбнулась ему; он заметил, что улыбка не доходила до ее глаз. 

— Приветик.

— Отлично поработали сегодня, — он сказал, не смотря на то, что ему плевать на работу. Все, что существовало в этот момент, это он и Эми и ржавые перила, на которые они опирались. 

— Эм. О том, что произошло ранее-

— -твой рингтон — «Macarena»? — ляпнула она. 

— Я надеялся, что ты забыла об этом, — он нервно посмеялся. — Это долгая история; очень познавательная беседа на… наверное никогда. 

Она улыбнулась, успокоив его сердце. Он сделал несколько шагов к ней.

— Эми… — он не был уверен, что сказать. Или как сказать.

Так что он сделал единственное, что имело смысл, и поцеловал ее. Его слегка потрескавшиеся губы коснулись ее мягких губ всего на мгновение, прежде чем он отошел назад:

— Черт. Прости, эм… т-ты же не против… ты уверена, что хочешь- — он открыл глаза, и понял, что его шею обнимают ее руки. Пальцы сжимали пряди. 

Прикоснувшись к его лбу, она прошептала:

— Просто поцелуй меня, дурак.

И он сделал это. 

Он не знал сколько времени прошло когда они оторвались друг от друга. Минуты, дни, целые жизни могли бы пройти. Ему было все равно. Если бы ему осталось жить всего несколько минут, он бы хотел провести их, целуя ее, зная, что он с радостью бы согласился с тем, что ее лицо было бы последним, которое он увидел, с тем, что она была бы последним человеком, который затронул его сердце. Он мог только надеяться, что она чувствует то же самое.

— О чем ты думаешь? — тихо спросил Джейк. 

— Ч-Честно говоря, у меня нет слов, — она покраснела, играя с его воротником.

— Если бы я знал, что секрет того, как заставить тебя заткнуться — это целовать тебя, Сантьяго, я бы сделал это _давным-давно._

Она толкнула его в плечо, хихикая как маленькая девочка.

— Я не говорю так много! По крайней мере, не больше, чем ты, — она зажмурилась, глядя на него. 

— Честно говоря, я просто люблю слышать твой голос. Ты такая умная Эми, иногда мне кажется, что я разговариваю с тобой больше, просто чтобы услышать, как ты отвечаешь, — сказал он искренне. 

— Я не против этого! Мне нравится говорить с тобой. Ты такой хороший слушатель, Джейк. 

«И еще лучше целуешься», — она закончила мысль в его голове. 

Он откашлялся, прежде чем нервно спросить:

— Как думаешь, мы могли бы, эм, как-нибудь сходить на ужин? Что-то романтическое? Мы могли бы еще немного поговорить… — Может быть что-то большее, чем просто поговорить. 

— Хмм… — ее тон стал игривым, — ну, каково это, пойти на свидание с Джейком Перальтой? 

— Это чертовски исключительно, если я буду честен, конечно, я не могу обещать, что не будет осуждающих кошек, взрывающихся банок кленового сиропа, или любых неожиданных опасных перерывов, связанных с делом. 

Она повела бровью, ожидая того, как он продолжит. 

— Но если тебе от этого легче, ты можешь принести свою папку! Нет стыда. Мы даже сядем за стол и попьем шампанское. Что скажешь?

— Звучит как свидание, — улыбнулась она. 

********************

Шесть месяцев и около 50 свиданий спустя, Джейк и Эми снова лежали вместе на диване. Повернувшись к ней лицом, он заговорил.

— Могу я задать глупый вопрос?

— Лучше, чем кто-либо из моих знакомых, — был ее дерзкий ответ. Она переключила свой взгляд на него:

— Что такое? 

— Мы так давно знаем друг друга, ну… почему мы не _встречались_ с самого начала?

— Ну, я глупее, когда я с тобой, детка.

— _Ауч._

Когда ее взгляд повернулся к экрану, она не заметила, как он вытащил подушку из-под нее, пока они не начали полноценную подушечную драку. Она обернулась к довольно невежливому удару по руке подушкой. 

— Эй! А это за что?!

Ее глупый бойфренд надулся на нее, как маленький ребенок:

— Ты ранила мои чувства! — он пожаловался, притворяясь расстроенным, чтобы заставить ее поиграть с ним в драку.

— О, теперь я сделаю больше, чем ‘ранить твои чувства’, — она жестоко усмехнулась, прежде чем ударить его подушкой по голове; успешно, толкая их обоих с дивана на пол, пока ее голова колебалась в нескольких дюймах над его собственной. Она улыбнулась ему. Он поцеловал ее в нос. Ох, он мог остаться так навечно… 


End file.
